solo damne otra oportunidad
by neon-san
Summary: un mini fic de momo y Ryoma espero les guste por fin momo logro hablar con Ryoma TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Solo dame otra oportunidad**

Fui un tonto, todos los dia me lo repito como fui capaz de hacerte daño y yo que me había prometido nunca hacerte daño tu la persona mas linda que conozco, como pude ser capaz de salir con la hermana de tachibana y aceptar que ella me besara enfrente de ti pude ver tu expresión llena de dolor y con lagrimas apunto de salir.

Ann te dijo que yo le había pedido que fuera su novia pero trate de explicarte que eso no era cierto ella en cierta forma me obligo a ser su novio pero tu no me quieres hablar ni me volteas a ver pasas de largo y creo que me lo merezco

Apenas anteayer antes que pasara lo de la cita yo te robe un beso y me dijiste que era el primer beso que te daban y me sentí privilegiado al ser el que primero probara tus labios y me abrasaste y ya vez paso lo de ann ahora somos solo amigos, bueno si todavía me consideras, solo dame otra oportunidad es lo que pido

Dame una señal, para ver si puedo emendar todo el daño, ayer después de eso mamushi me dio un golpe en la cara diciéndome que era un desgraciado hasta el te defendió y ann le dio una cachetada por atacarme así pero no era necesario me lo merecía

No se si lo hizo el buchou al propósito pero cuando llegue me puso a dar 50 vueltas a la cancha y ni siquiera llegue tarde y tu solo me miraste con desprecio en eso se te acerco mamushi y te susurro algo y tu te sonrojaste y aceptaste eso me lleno de coraje y para colmo volvió a venir ann cuando termine de dar las vueltas y me dio un beso enfrente de todos muchos se sorprendieron pero unos miraron esto con desaprobación y cuando te voltee a ver mamushi te llevaba fuera de la cancha y pasaste a un lado de mi y en un susurro me dijiste

-**te odio como no tienes idea**

Esa frase esta muy grabada en mi mente y tu mirada llena de desprecio, fui un entupido solo me queda pedir otra oportunidad pero no se si se me cumpla

**Owari**

**Nya espero les guste como me gusta poner historias de este tipi supongo que lo notarin jajajaja **


	2. Chapter 2

No me gusta esa repentina cercania entre tu y esa serpiente tarada tu le sonries pero yo me lo eh buscado por baka

-que dices momo-chan

-yo nunca quise ser tu novio yo quiero a otra persona

-a Ryoma verdad

-exacto…espera…como sabes

-facil como lo miras pero…-.lanzándose a momo y besándolo momo no reacciona a tiempo pero después de los eternos segundos la separo-.

-por que hiciste eso

momo mira que ann mira hacia atrás voltea hacia atrás y se queda anonado cuando ve a Ryoma con una mirada de odio pero el estaba agarrado del brazo de alguien que era mamushi

-Ryo…

-vamos Ryoma

kaoru se lleva a Ryoma ann se acerca a momo

-no dejare que seas feliz si yo no soy no vemos cariño

ann se va riendo dejando a momo enojado, pero toma una decisión y se va a la casa de Ryoma pedalea lo mas fuerte que sus pies le permiten, después de 1 minutos llega a su casa todo agitado y cuando iba a tocar, sale mamushi este le ve

-que haces aquí baka

-quiero hablar con Ryoma-. Dice momo tratando de hacer oidos sordos a la ultima palabra

-el no vreo que quiera verte

-tengo…no quiero perderlo

-pasa el esta en su cuarto lo acompañe por que cuando vio esa escena se sintio mal

momo pasa rapidamente y se dirige al cuarto abre lentamente la puerta, se le parte el corazon cuando ve a su pequeñ niño llorando, y susurrando-. Momo por que-.soltando mas lagrimas, momo no soporta mas y abre la puerta Ryoma se exalta de que tan de repente le habran la puerta voltea y ve que momo tiene lagrimas en los ojos

-Ryoma gomen ne-.momo abrasa a Ryoma pero este se suelta bruscamente

-que haces aquí-.dice Ryoma friamente y momo se siente mas mal

-por favor Ryoma…Ann no quiere que seamos felices…no…caigamos en su…trampa…yo te amo

Ryoma suelta mas lagrimas al igual que momo momo le sujeta las manos a Ryoma

-solo dame una oportunidad

-Ryoma tambien le agarra tambien sus manos-. Solo dame tiempo si

owari

nyaaaaaaaaa que mala sopy por dejarlo hasta ahí pero si quieren que habra otro capi dejen un review see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Holas aqui estoy con este capi que es el ultimo espero les agrade ji, lo hice con todo mi corazón

8888888888888888888888888878 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryoma estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho momo y en lo que mamushi le aconsejo , que si lo quería luchara por el y no dejara que esa víbora se saliera con la suya (**n/a disculpen tengo que descargarme de esa bruja que me cae pésimo**) de tanto pensar se quedo dormido esperando el dia de mañana para luchar lo que le pertenece

-por fin por fin POR FIIIINNNNNNNNN-.gritaba momo mientras pedaleaba su bicicleta y se dirigía a la escuela ya estaba cerca y ve que alguien lo espera en la entrada t distingue una falda blanca y le hace que le regrese la amargura

-ja momo-chan parece que esperabas ver a otra persona -.dice ann en tono burlón

-disculpa pero se me hizo tarde adiós-.momo iba entrar pero ann lo detiene y le trata de dar un beso a momo pero alguien la sujeta por detrás voltea la cabeza y ve unos ojos felinos

-bruja mejor Ryoma en un tono que demostraba molestia

-y por que e de hacerte caso

-Ryoma-.dice momo con sorpresa

Ryoma se enoja y acorrala a ann en la pared y todos se van deteniendo a observar lo ocurrido entre ellos los titulares y todos se sorprenden

-mira ann mas vale que lo dejes en paz o

-o que

-vas a tener problemas conmigo

-hermano-.dice ann viendo con sorpresa a su hermano que era acompañado de kaoru

-que haces aquí

-Ryoma hablo conmigo y hizo lo correcto a si que-.agarrandole la mano-.nos vamos

-pero…hermano-.replicaba ann mientras era arrastrada por tachibana

Ryoma después de eso entra a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado ante la mirada incredula de todo los presentes

-Ryoma espera-.grita momo tratando de alcanzarlo

-nos vemos

es lo único que escucha de Ryoma y todos se van después de que el espectáculo termino

las clases transcurrieron muy lentas al parecer de momo pero una vez que fue receso momo sale de su salón como rayo y se dirige al salón de este y Ryoma cuando sale y lo ve no puede evitar sorprenderse y va a decir algo pero es callado por un tierno beso en los labios no tomándole importancia a la gente que se paro a ver el espectáculo y después lo conduce ala azotea sin darle tiempo a Ryoma de reclamar una vez allá Ryoma reacciono

-por que hiciste eso'

-sencillo por que te amo

-momo…yo-Ryoma pierde el equilibrio y si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de momo daría de lleno con el suelo

-que ocurre RYoma-.dice momo preocupado

-solo me siento cansado y feliz

momo pasa una mano en la frente-.estas ardiendo Ryoma

-no pude dormir muy bien ayer por eso me acompaño kaído-sempai me sentía mareado..Pero que estoy en tus brazos no siento nada

-Ryoma te voy a llevar ala enfermería

-NO por favor déjame estar así un minuto…mas-dice RYoma y cae en la inconciencia

-RYOMA DESPIERTA-.dice momo todo preocupado y no lo piensa 2 veces y carga con cuidado a RYoma a la enfermería

-como esta

-no te preocupes solo esta cansado se pondrá bien

-que bueno

ala hora despierta RYoma y ve a la cara sonriente de momo

-como te encuentras mi niño

-mejor gracias-.sonrojo

momo no resiste mas y le da otro beso que esta vez Ryoma responde el beso al principio era tímido pero conforme avanzo el tiempo se volvió mas intenso si no les hubiera faltado el oxigeno no se separan

-te amo mi niño

-yo también y mas vale que esa bruja no aparezca

-veraz que no por que nuestro amor es mas fuerte, mejor descansa todavía tienes fiebre

Ryoma hace caso se vuelve acostar en la cama cierra los ojos poco a poco hasta que el sueño le vence y momo le besa la frente le susurra

-nadie me separara de ti nunca-.susurra momo mientras en la cara de Ryoma se forma una sonrisa

fin

espero les guste a mi en lo personal si me gusto gracias a todos de antemano que habrán puesto un reviews nos seguimos leyendo see ya


End file.
